Feature Comics Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Adversaries: * Fingers Holts Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Captain Fortune: "The Mutiny of Michael Severish" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Big Top | Synopsis4 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis5 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer5_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler5_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker5_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis6 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer6_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler6_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker6_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Ned Brant | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer7_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler7_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker7_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Rube Goldberg's Side Show | Synopsis8 = Reprints from the Rube Goldberg's Side Show comic strip | Writer8_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler8_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker8_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis10 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer10_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler10_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker10_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Rance Keane: "Dirk Purdue, the Badman" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = William Smith | Penciler11_1 = William Smith | Inker11_1 = William Smith | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Red Hawk and the Rifles" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler12_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker12_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 26" | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer13_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler13_1 = John J. Welch | Inker13_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis14 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = John Devlin | Inker14_1 = John Devlin | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Charlie Chan: "The Hedrin Gold Mine Mystery: Part 2" | Synopsis15 = Reprints from the Charlie Chan comic strip | Writer15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Chan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Clock's long-time habit of leaving calling cards and witty notes at crime scenes and on arrested suspects has backfired on him twice before ("Silk Basso Frames the Clock in Feature Funnies #11, Aug 1938) and ("Framing the Clock" in Feature Funnies #15, Dec 1938), and now it does so again, as a third wiseguy has some fake "Clock" calling cards printed up. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #26 entire issue * Feature Comics #26 index entry * Feature Comics #26 spoilers }}